Do Me A Favour
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Secret Santa fic for Ami. Remus is on a date and Sirius is not happy about it at all. Rated for Language and possibly cause I'm a little paranoid.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**An - This is an extremely late Secret Santa fic for Ami Mendal. I'm terribly sorry that it took so long for you to get this. I hope you enjoy it :) **

**Do Me A Favour**

Sirius huffed as he flopped on his bed. He was annoyed with himself, for acting like such a girl. He should be out having fun in Hogsmead, enjoying a date with a beautiful girl, laughing at James trying to still be one of the lads while also trying to keep Lily sweet.

Instead, here he was, moping.

Remus had made him mad. Really mad. So mad he couldn't see straight mad. The stupid thing was, Remus didn't even know he'd done anything wrong. Which, when Sirius actually thought about it, he hadn't.

Remus was on a date. Not just any date. Remus was on a date with another boy.

And that made Sirius mad for reasons he didn't want to think about.

xxxx

Remus was bored. He knew he should be trying to have a good time, but he just... He couldn't be bothered. Jason was a nice enough boy, Remus supposed, if not a bit dull. A voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Sirius said, 'that's what you get for dating a Hufflepuff.'

When Jason tried to kiss Remus goodbye, Remus had turned his head just a little, so the lips landed on his cheek.

"You're not really in to me, are you?" Jason asked after a moment passed, and Remus shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, really I am," he said quietly. "There's just no...spark."

Jason nodded. "I figured as much. Still, it was a nice afternoon."

"It was," Remus agreed politely, before he moved away toward the staircase that would lead him to Gryffindor tower.

"You should tell him how you feel," Jason called after him, making Remus pause and turn around, a questioning look on his face.

"Who?"

"Who else? Black."

Before Remus could stutter out a denial, Jason waved and left for the Great Hall to join his friends.

xxxx

Sirius was flicking through a Quidditch magazine when Remus entered the dorm.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Thought you had a hot date?"

Less hot, more flop, Remus thought to himself, but he didn't say anything. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Hogsmead with Mendal today?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"Is that Sirius speak for Ami turned me down?" Remus teased, happy to see Sirius smirk in admittance.

"Finally found a girl who won't take your shit?"

"Either that or one that has no taste, anyway," Sirius replied easily.

"You keep telling yourself that," Remus scoffed, sitting down beside his friend. "Don't you know that back to front and inside out now?" He asked, looking down at the magazine.

Sirius just shrugged tossing it aside. "I was bored."

"Hmm and heaven forbid you actually study, right?"

"Right," Sirius replied, stretching out. He noticed Remus eyes resting on the skin showing as his t-shirt rode up and grinned internally. Maybe he hadn't had a reason to get mad. "So how did your date actually go then?"

"It didn't go anywhere," Remus admitted with a sigh.

"No second date then?"

"Nope."

"Good," Sirius said with a grin, making Remus turn to look at him with a slightly hurt look in his eyes.

"Why good? You got something against me dating guys?"

"Nope, just means I won't have to feel guilty when I do this," Sirius murmured, before he pulled Remus face down to meet his in a kiss.

Remus froze for a moment before he let himself relax into the kiss. It started slowly, gently, tenderly, but when Sirius moaned into Remus mouth, it changed pace to a deeper, more passionate, more desperate embrace.

When the need for air became stronger than the need to keep kissing, they broke apart, both breathing heavily.

When Sirius caught his breath, he grinned at Remus. "Do me a favour?" He asked, his voice husky.

Remus raised his eyebrow.

"No more dates, unless they're with me?"

Rems smiled. That was a favour he could quite happily agree to.


End file.
